Quest Pontok
A Quest Pontok'''at, rövidítve '''QP, questek teljesítése után kapják a játékosok. Annak kifejezésére szolgál, hogy ki mennyire haladt előre a questek végigjátszásában. Egy quest befejezéséért a küldetéstől függően 1-10 quest pontot kaphatunk. Minden member RuneScape játékos 342 quest pontot szerezhet (2013. március 4.-i állapot), ami lehetővé teszi a Quest Point Cape viselését. A Helmet of Trials megszerzéséhez 300 quest pont szükségeltetik. A RuneScape Classic''ban összegyűjthető quest pontok száma '''112'. Free-to-play játékosok számára legutóbb megjelent quest a Demon Slayer (2013. január 28.), amivel együtt 50 quest pont szerezhető. Miniquestek, mint például a Ghostly Robes vagy a Mage Arena, nem adnak quest pontot. A legutóbb kiadott quest a The World Wakes. Questek A Recipe for Disaster végigjátszása egy quest pontot ad, de tartozik hozzá nyolc alquest, amik további egy-egy quest pontot érnek, valamint a végső ütközet, a Defeat the Culinaromancer egy quest pontért, így összesen 10 quest pont gyűjthető. Az utolsó rész egyik előkövetelménye 176 quest pont, amiből 9 pont megszerezhető az előző alquestek teljesítésével. A Rag and Bone Man régebben egy quest pontot adott, majd utána a kívánságlista szerinti csontok beszerzése még egyet. Azonban a Fur 'n' Seek küldetés megjelenése óta a kívánságlista nem ad quest pontot, viszont maga a quest kettőt ad. emoteja]] Quest pont előkövetelmények *13 quest pont szükséges a Black Knights' Fortress küldetés elkezdéséhez. *33 quest ponttal beléphetünk a Champions' Guildbe, ahol a leghosszabb free-to-play küldetés kezdődik, a Dragon Slayer. Memberek még több előfeltételt teljesítve további questeket és jutalmakat érhetnek el: *33 quest pont a Wanted! questhez. *44 quest pont a Tears of Guthix questhez. *50 quest pont a Carnillean Rising questhez. *56 quest pont a Heroes' Questhez, ami után beléphetünk a Heroes' Guildbe. *101 quest pont megszerzése után elkezdhetjük a Swan Song questet, amiben a Wise Old Mannek segíthetünk az utolsó kalandjában. *108 quest ponttal nekivághatunk a Legends' Questnek, ami a Legends' Guildbe való belépésnek a feltétele. *176 quest pont megszerzésével befejezhetjük a Recipe for Disaster küldetést a Defeating the Culinaromancer című utolsó alquest teljesítésével, ez több új tárgyhoz (például a Dragon Gloves és Barrows Gloves) és területhez (a tengerfenék) ad hozzáférést. *270 quest pont a While Guthix Sleeps nagymester küldetéshez. *300 quest pontnál beszélhetünk Xeniaval, aki nekünk adja a Helmet of Trialst. * Az összes megszerezhető quest pontra szükségünk van a Quest Point Cape, Completionist Cape és Completionist Cape(t) viseléséhez. Érdekességek * Minél több quest pontunk van, annál több időt tölthetünk a könnyek gyűjtögetésével a Tears of Guthix minigameben. * 2001-ben a küldetések teljesítése az Influence nevű skillt növelte. A skillt később leváltotta a Quest Point System (Quest Pont Rendszer). * A quest teljesítéséért kapott quest pontok mennyisége nem áll egyenes arányban a küldetés nehézségével. Néhány olyan könnyű quest, mint például a Gunnar's Ground, 5 quest pontot, ugyanakkor néhány nehezebb, mint a Dealing with Scabaras csak 1 quest pontot ad. Azonban nem érdemes egy küldetést csak a kapható quest pontok alapján megítélni, a többi jutalmat is figyelembe kell venni. A nagylelkűbb jutalmakat hozó questek általában kevesebb quest pontot adnak. * Korábban a quest pontokat a Trade Limit (Kereskedési küszöb) megállapítására is használták. Minél több quest pontja volt valakinek, annál magasabb volt a limit. Ez megszűnt a szabad kereskedés és régi wilderness visszatérésével (az újonnan regisztrált karakterek továbbra sem kereskedhetnek szabadon, lásd: Trade Limit). * Jelenleg létezik egy glitch, miszerint a 200 és 300 quest pontos mérföldkő (és nagy valószínűséggel a többi quest pontos mérföldkő is) kétszer jelenik meg az Adventure's Logban. Kapcsolódó oldalak *Questek *Questek listája *Miniquestek *Guildek Kategória:Questek